Mixers are used to mix and blend a variety of materials, such as food product. Typically, the materials are placed in a bowl and the bowl is located below a mixer head that includes a rotatable output member with a mixer tool. Various arrangements have been used to support the bowl beneath the mixer head. In some instances, the bowl is supported using a pair of bowl mount arms that extend about the bowl.